Tahril
thumb|366px|Archont Tahril, gotowy całkowicie ograbić Układ Kaurava 'Tahril '- Archont Kabały Czarnego Serca. Z ramienia samego Najwyższego Archonta Asdrubaela Vecta dowodził inwazją Mrocznych Eldarów na System Kaurava. Był jednym z ośmiu dowódców, którzy chociaż mieli realne szanse zwyciężyć w tym krwawym konflikcie, ponieśli upokarzającą klęskę. Historia Kariera w Kabale Czarnego Serca thumb|276px|Tahril w czasie walk Pomimo bycia jednym z niewielu Archontów Czarnego Serca znanych z imienia, bardzo niewiele wiadomo na temat przeszłości Tahrila. Z pewnością urodził się ze związku dwóch Mrocznych Eldarów, jednak jest to jedyna potwierdzona informacja dotycząca jego biografii. Nie wiadomo czy przeszedł "klasyczną" ścieżkę kariery w Czarnym Sercu, zaczynając jako Wojownik i pnąc się po hierarchii Kabały, czy był niegdyś liderem innej organizacji, którego Vect wyniósł na stanowisko Archonta (co Najwyższy Władca lubił robić od czasu do czasu). Z pewnością jednak Tahril musiał mieć znaczące osiągnięcia na swoim koncie - szansę na zdobycie pozycji Archonta w Czarnym Sercu mają tylko Ci, którzy zaimponują Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Istnieje możliwość że Mroczny Eldar był Hierarchą bądź członkiem Orszaku Vecta, który dostał wysoką pozycję w zamian za obietnicę ograbienia całego imperialnego systemu. Jest to jednak mało prawdopodobna teoria- Najwyższy Archont najpierw wymaga, potem spełnia obietnice. Chociaż i z tym spełnianiem występują problemy... Gotując się do walki Nie jest do końca jasne, czy atak na Kauravę był inicjatywą Vecta czy Tahrila, chociaż więcej dowodów (m.in. obecność w Systemie Arcyprorokini, na punkcie której Archont miał obsesję) wskazuje na tego drugiego. Chociaż Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta zaakceptował plany ataku na Kauravę i nawet udał się na nią ze swym Podium Destrukcji, jego zaangażowanie w konflikt było raczej minimalne. By w pełni zrozumieć jak System przyciągnął uwagę Kabały Czarnego Serca, trzeba najpierw zrozumieć jak rozegrała się w nim totalna wojna. Układ Kaurava był przez tysiąclecia własnością Imperium, który poza sporadycznymi potyczkami z dzikimi Orkami, nie zaznał okrucieństw wojny od czasów Wojny w Niebiosach. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy w wyniku działań Legionu Alfa w systemie pojawiła się Burza Spaczni- a wraz z nią piekielne oddziały Chaosu, które skupiły swoje działania na Kauravie IV. W przeciągu krótkiego, chociaż niezdefiniowanego czasu zaszło wiele wydarzeń: reformy Generała-Gubernatora Stubbsa, zjednoczenie Orków przez Gorgutza, przybycie Krwawych Kruków i Dominium Tau to tylko kilka najbardziej znaczących przykładów. Z perspektywy Tahrila jednak najważniejsze było przebudzenie Nekronów i towarzyszące temu akcje. Gdy starożytny wróg przebudził się z Wielkiego Snu, Arcyprorokini Caerys z Ulthwe nakazała uruchomić dawno nieużywane Bramy Osnowy, umieszczonych na Kauravie III. To właśnie ruch tego Światostatku najprawdopodobniej sprowokował Czarne Serce do działania. Gdy armia została zebrana a Wychy, Mistrzowie Bestii i Homunkulus Gruemenael (z nieznanego Kowenu) sowicie opłaceni, Siódma Brama na księżycu Kauravy IV została uruchomiona a z jej wnętrza wyruszyly siły Mrocznych Eldarów pod przywództwem Tahrila. Cel Archonta był prosty- miei być jak drapieżne ptaki, krążące nad polem bitwy, które miało zamienić się w obficie zastawiony stół, gdy walczący opadną z sił. Początek grabieży Lacunae, księżyc na którym mieściła się starożytna Brama Osnowy był przez stulecia zamieszkiwany przez ludzi, dla których był symbolemthumb|330px|Krótkie ujęcie części bazy ME na księżycu surowego piękna Kauravy IV i ważnym węzłem handlowym. Nikt z zamieszkujących to miejsce mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci nie mógł spodziewać się tragedii. Siły pod przywództwem Tahrila uderzyli na Lacunae bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia, w krótkim czasie wyżynając wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Dla wielu to postępowanie może wydawać się dziwne- w końcu Mroczni Eldarzy zawsze szukają przede wszystkim niewolników. Ci jednak mieli się jeszcze znaleźć, a Archont prawdopodobnie nie chciał tracić czasu- jego przyczółek w Systemie musiał zostać postawiony na nogi. Po szybkim i udanym oczyszczeniu księżyca z jego mieszkańców, Tahril podjął szereg mniej lub bardziej zasadnych decyzji. Jedną z lepszych pomysłów Archonta było przerobienie Bramy Osnowy tak, by służyła wyłącznie jemu - dzięki temu stworzył bezpieczne połączenie z samym Mrocznym Miastem, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając Eldarom niespodziewanie uderzenie na księżyc. Następnie kazał rozbudować bazę wokół bramy, na niewidocznej stronie Lacunae - przy okazji popełniając błąd który prawdopodobnie doprowadził do jego upadku. Zamiast postawić na efektywność w tworzeniu tak ważnego miejsca, wiedziony pychą Archont nakazał stworzyć na księżycu swego rodzaju odpowiednik Commorragh, z wielokilometrowymi polami tortur. Być może Tahril zrobił to by zadowolić swojego Homunkulusa bądź Najwyższego Archonta - tego jednak nie wie nikt. Następną decyzją Tahrila było uderzenie na Wrzosowiska Parmeńskie, będące po działaniach Mrocznych Eldarów jedyną drogą na Lacunae. Poza nielicznymi kultystami Chaosu prawdopodobnie nie natrafili na żaden opór. Następne były Równiny Tristamu, na której umieszczona była Starożytna Brama. Wspomniane równiny długo pozostawały poza szalejącymi ogniami konfliktu pożerającego system - o ile północne tereny Kauravy IV przemieniały się i mutowały ku uciesze Bogów Chaosu, żyjący tutaj farmerzy żyli tak, jak gdyby wojna w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać po przybyciu Kabały Czarnego Serca - siły Tahrila uderzyły ze wszystkich stron, zajmując Tristam, niszcząc jego farmy i zniewalając mieszkańców. Jedyna potwierdzona potyczka miała miejsce pod samą Starożytną Bramą. Pod starożytną bramę jako pierwsi podeszli Marines Chaosu z Legionu Alfa, którzy skupili się głównie na niszczeniu okolicznych domostw, zapewne oczyszczając teren nieświadomi, że nie są już jedyną armią na Kauravie IV. Rzezie dokonywane przez zdrajców Imperium zostały (o ironio) przerwane przez natarcie Czarnego Serca. Nie wiadomo dokładnie jak przebiegła potyczka - strzępki informacji opowiadają o tym jak jeden Marine wyrwał mrocznoeldarskiemu kierowcy rękę i o tym, że jedna Wycha zdołała jednym cięciem pozbawić głów trójkę Legionistów. Jedynym świadkiem tej walki był ludzki farmer Stifan Nirebolus, który w trakcie bitwy zdołał użyć Starożytnej Bramy, by przedostać się na tereny Kauravy I - dokładniej na Jalagandę, gdzie został później odnaleziony przez Siostry Bitwy. Nim z rozkazu Ordo Xenos doznał "łaskawej śmierci", zdołał wyznać wszystko co widział. Ostatecznie siłom Tahrila udało się zająć starożytną bramę i zabezpieczyć księżyc. Jak dotąd wojna przebiegała bezproblemowo, a klatki na "małym Commorragh" wypełniały się niewolnikami. Eskalacja konfliktu thumb|308px|Me vs TauStyl prowadzenia działań wojennych przez Mrocznych Eladarów, był zupełnie inny, niż ten prowadzony przez pozostałe siły obecne na Kauravie. Mieszkańcy Commorragh nie dbają o prestiż związany z wygrywaniem legendarnych bitew ani nie trudzą się powiększaniem kontrolowanych przez siebie terenów. Są piratami a operacja Czarnego Serca była przede wszystkim wyprawą łupieżczą. Tahril dobrze o tym pamiętał. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Systemu sił Adepta Sororitas, Kabała rozpoczęły szeroko zakrojone grabieże - Kabalici wyruszali z bazy na Lacunae, by siać terror na wszystkich planetach Kauravy. Żadna z wrogich frakcji nie została pominięta - Archont zadbał o to, by wszystkie frakcje odczuły obecność Czarnego Serca. Szczegóły dotyczące większości tych napadów nie są niestety znane, wiadomo jednak że doszło do przynajmniej jednego udanego rajdu na pozycje Dominium, w wyniku których siły Tahrila wzięły w niewolę 40 istot (28 Tau z Kasty Ognia i 12 Krootów) które wylądowały w Ogrodach Bólu na księżycu Kauravy IV. Jednemu z żołnierzy udało się przemycić metaliczną łuskę, przy pomocy której opisał swoją historię na podłodze własnej klatki. Taktyka wojny podjazdowej najbardziej jednak wdała się we znaki Gwardii Imperialnej - Kabała uderzała na żołnierzy 252 Regimentu pod osłoną nocy z taką szybkością, że zaskoczeni Gwardziści często nie mieli nawet czasu nawet wystrzelić, nim obładowane jeńcami i innymi łupami okręty Mrocznych Eldarów zdążyły zawrócić do swoich baz. Kwestie skuteczności rajdów można ocenić po stosunku, jaki Tahril wyrobił sobie na temat thumb|296px|Firaeveus Carron i Prorokini Caerys- jedyni dowódcy których Archont uznawał za zagrożeniepozostałych dowódców - większość z nich uważał za nieudaczników a ich zdolności oceniał bardzo nisko. Od tej zasady były jednak dwa wyjątki - Lord Carron z Legionu Alfa oraz Arcyprorokini Caerys z Ulthwe (chociaż niewykluczone że o tej drugiej słyszał już wcześniej). Tylko ta dwójka mogła wiedzieć, w których cieniach szukać flot Mrocznych Eldarów, więc Tahril nie miał zamiaru ich nie doceniać. I faktycznie, siły Kabały skupiły się na walkach z Kosmicznymi Marines Chaosu - nie jest jednak jasne czy to Lord Firaeveus postanowił pozbyć się uciążliwych grabieżców czy ulokowanie jego bazy tak blisko Lacunae sprawiło, że Tahril postanowił wykonać pierwszy ruch. Mniej więcej w czasie gdy konflikt pomiędzy okupantami Kauravy IV rozwijał się w najlepsze, Sybarit Kel Urect zakończył z sukcesem swoją ofensywę. Z rozkazu Archonta Tahrila, oddział 112 Kabalitów przeprowadził najazd na tereny za Łańcuchem Morholt, gdzie mieściły się tętniące życiem miasta, które przed wojną były centrami nauki, sztuki i przemysłu. Zgodnie z raportem Urecta, większość bezbronnych miast zwyczajnie poddała się jego oddziałom, oczekując litości, której nie zaznali. Do walk doszło zapewne w Fillion, Sabreguar i Bierholdzie a na pewno w samej stolicy, Markonii. Oddziały pod dowództwem Sybarity zabiły nieprzeliczone ilości nieszczęśników, jednak wzięli do niewoli jeszcze więcej. W nagrodę za zwycięstwo Kel mógł zostać członkiem Orszaku Archonta. Dalsze walki i zakończenie konfliktu "Kwestionujesz moje prawo do przywództwa? Me nieuniknione zwycięstwo?" Ostatecznie, rezultat wojny pomiędzy Kabałą Czarnego Serca a Legionem Alfa thumb|358px|Orkowie (zwycięzcy konfliktu) na Kauravie IVpozostaje nieznany, podobnie jak przebieg dalszych starć. Wiadomo jednak, że w pewnym momencie musiało dojść do momentu przełomu - któraś z obecnych w układzie armii musiała pobić Tahrila na polu bitwy, odbijając z jego rąk Równiny Tristamu, wraz z obecnym tam przejściem prowadzącym na Lacunae. Mroczni Eldarzy nie obawiali się jednak ataku na swoją bazę - dość powiedzieć że gdy wróg zbliżał się do księżyca, Archont wciąż grabił inne miasta na systemie. Z drugiej strony, czy można mu się dziwić? Nie da się w końcu z zaskoczenia zaatakować tych którzy opanowali sztukę wojny podjazdowej. Kabalici byli zawsze gotowi do walki - była to dla nich sport i wielka pasja. Niestety, błędy popełnione przez Tahrila na samym początku kampanii zaważyły na porażce mieszkańców Commorragh. W miejscu gdzie powinny stać stanowiska obronne, rozproszone były wielokilometrowe pola tortur oraz klatki wypełnione jeńcami, którzy mieli zostać przetransportowani do Mrocznego Miasta. Miejsca te były jednak słabo strzeżone a wielu więźniów miało siły i chęci, by zwrócić się przeciw swoim ciemiężcom. Gdy napastnicy wylądowali na Lacunae, było już po wszystkim. Szybko i brutalnie wymordowali mrocznoeldarskich strażników, zwiększając swoją liczebność z każdą wyzwoloną celą. Z racji zaniedbań Archonta Kabalici walczący z przeciwnikami nie byli w stanie wezwać pomocy - Tahril dowiedział się o ataku dopiero gdy większość więźniów została wyzwolona a napastnicy zdołali założyć bazę na księżycu. Na tym etapie nic nie było w stanie ocalić sił Kabały - ani użycie Klatek Dusz ani nawet personalne zaangażowanie Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Do dzisiaj nie jest pewne, która z frakcji była architektem porażki Tahrila - najlogiczniejszym wyborem wydają się być Orkowie, którzy koniec końców okazali się zwycięzcami całego konfliktu. Niewykluczone jednak że Archont w swoich przewidywaniach miał rację a jego zgubą okazały się siły Chaosu bądź Eldarów. Niemal każda z sił w układzie mogła być odpowiedzialna za upokorzenie jakiego doznała Kabała Czarnego Serca. Los Tahrila "Tahril ty głupcze! Zapłacisz mi za to głową!" - Asdrubael Vectthumb|306px|Archont Tahril Gdy Podium Destrukcji otrzymało krytyczne obrażenia z rąk napastników, Najwyższy Archont nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót do Commorragh. Jego pojazd nie zdołał jednak przedostać się do Starożytnej Bramy Osnowy- został wcześniej zestrzelony. Sam Najwyższy Archont zdołał jednak przetrwać- zapewne przenosząc się dzięki swojemu osobistemu teleportowi. Archont i jego wojownicy zdołali jednak w większości przejść przez bramę. Tahril w obliczu porażki wydawał się być dziwnie spokojny, zwłaszcza że kilka sekund wcześniej Vect groził mu śmiercią. Prawdopodobnie nie podejrzewał, że jego pan przeżył kampanię. Nieznany pozostaje los Tahrila po porażce na Kauravie- niemniej fakt że jego porażka straszliwie rozwścieczyła Najwyższego Władcę nie pozostawia wiele dla wyobraźni. Charakterystyka Osobowość "No tak. Gdyby umarł, to ja powinienem zająć jego miejsce! A teraz muszę stąd uciekać" Jak każdy Archont, Tahril był wyjątkowo arogancki i przekonany o własnym geniuszu, chociaż poziom jego buty przechodzi nawet najśmielsze oczekiwania. Zwykle nawet liderzy Kabał starają się być jak najserdeczniejsi w stosunku do swoich Homunkulusów- Tahril natomiast otwarcie szydził z Gruemenaela, ponad wszelką wątpliwość ukazując swoją wyższość wobec niego. Był również niezwykle niecierpliwy (uciszał swoich podwładnych, gdy tylko zadawali pytania) i wydaje się, że wymagał od swoich podwładnych przykładnego lizusostwa, co udowadnia m.in. raport Kela Urecta. Jego egocentryzm był ostatecznie powodem jego porażki- zamiast zabezpieczyć Lacunae, wolał zamienić ją w mini-Commorragh. Gdy wróg odebrał mu Równiny Tristamu i szykował się do ataku na jego bazę, Tahril zignorował zagrożenie. Jedyną osobą do której Tahril miał jakiekolwiek pokłady szacunku był Asdrubael Vect, chociaż i tutaj jego stosunek był dosyć...specyficzny. Większość Archontów Czarnego Serca jest niezwykle lojalna względem Najwyższego Władcy, do tego stopnia że nauczyli się pokonywać własną zdradziecką naturę i tłumić myśli o obaleniu swojego pana. Nazwanie Tahrila lojalnym byłoby z kolei nieadekwatne. Archont wyrażał żywe zainteresowanie Arcyprorokinią Caerys - nie tylko uważał ją za jedną z dwóch wartościowych dowódców w systemie, ale również (a może nawet przede wszystkim) był nią seksualnie zaintrygowany. Nie jest to zbyt dziwne- wielu mieszkańców Commorragh upodobało sobie plugawienie swoich kuzynów ze Światostatków, a Tahril nie ukrywał że pragnie z Prorokini zrobić swoją osobistą zabawkę. Wiadomo że pałał nienawiścią do Kosmicznych Marines. Obrzydzał go fakt że tak fanatycznie bronili porządku i żałosnej rasy ludzkiej. Co najważniejsze, "uzurpowali" sobie miano najlepszych wojowników w Galaktyce a pomysł że jakakolwiek armia miałaby budzić większy lęk niż siły Czarnego Serca były dla niego osobistą zniewagą. Jak na Archonta Tahril wydawał się być wyjątkowo słabo zorientowany w meandrach polityki Mrocznych Eldarów, naiwnie zakładając że po śmierci Vecta dane by mu było zasiąść na tronie Commorragh. Gdyby nawet jego przewidywania dotyczące losu Najwyższego Archonta okazały się prawdziwe, Tahril musiałby walczyć z dziesiątkami znacznie silniejszych i bardziej wpływowych pobratymców o tytuł Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta.thumb|340px|Tahril w pełnym uzbrojeniu Umiejętności i uzbrojenie "Służymy Ci, Archontcie, gdyż jesteś potężny" - Kel Urect Jak wielokrotnie zostało to już podkreślone, Tahril był Archontem, żywą maszyną do zabijania. Chociaż nie wiadomo czy w czasie Konfliktu w Systemie Kaurava dał popis swoim nadludzkim umiejętnościom, liczba udanych rajdów świadczy o tym, że prezentował on najsłynniejszy atut przywódców Kabał- nadludzką szybkość i czas reakcji. Ciężko jest jednoznacznie ocenić jego umiejętności strategiczne. Jego błędy oraz arogancja z jaką podchodził do niemal wszystkich przeciwników kosztowała Kabałę Czarnego Serca druzgocącą porażkę. Z drugiej strony ukazywał on prawdziwy kunszt w wojnie podjazdowej, czyli czymś z czego Mroczni Eldarzy słyną. Każda frakcja na Kauravie odczuła jego obecność a sam Tahril może się pochwalić przynajmniej jednym większym zwycięstwem nad siłami Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Sam Tahril nosił zbroję Archonta, która dawała o wiele większą protekcję niż cokolwiek co nosili jego żołnierze. W walce wręcz korzystał z Energetycznego Pazura a do walki na odległość wykorzystywał Pistolet Odłamkowy. Podobno zdołał zdobyć jakieś dodatkowe uzbrojenie w czasie walk, ale nie jest to potwierdzona informacja. Ciekawostki *Pomimo faktu że porażka Kabały Czarnego Serca jest oczywista w świetle obecnie dostępnych źródeł, nie musi być ona prawdziwa. Mroczni Eldarzy przybyli do systemu by zdobyć łupy i niewolników- niewykluczone że po zdobyciu wystarczającej ilości i jednego i drugiego, Lord Vect nakazał wstrzymać operację i wycofać się do Commorragh. *Miał wyjątkowo skromny Orszak, w skład którego wchodziło jedynie dwóch Inkubów. Niewykluczone jednak że w czasie kampanii powiększył się on znacznie. *Po ucieczce No'akei i Upadku Meduzy V Asdrubael Vect przekupił dwóch strażników zdrajczyni, obiecując im niesamowity awans dodając, że potrzebuje kogoś kto wypełni braki kadrowe w Czarnym Sercu. Jednym z tych "braków" była oczywiście No'akei, więc możliwe że drugi ze strażników miał zając miejsce Tahrila. Równie dobrze jednak Vectowi mogło chodzić o miejsce jakie zwolniło się po wygnaniu Aureli Malys. Albo w ogóle mógł kłamać. *Jako jeden z niewielu dowódców w grze ma wymianę zdań z innym dowódcą, dokładniej z Caerys w czasie szturmu na twierdzę Eldarów. *Osobiście wytresował całą sforę Bestii Źródła * Dawn of War: Soulstorm (gra komputerowa) * Fall of Medusa Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Kabała Czarnego Serca